1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems; and more particularly to the servicing of communications by a wireless device.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), e.g., IEEE 802.11x networks, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), e.g., WiMAX networks, Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), e.g., Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15 networks, and other networks that employ a wireless link between serviced wireless devices. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
The network infrastructure of WWANs and WLANs include backhaul networks and a plurality of Access Points (APs). Each AP supports wireless communications within a respective service area. A WWAN AP services wireless terminals within a relatively large radius, e.g., one or more miles. WLAN APs service wireless terminals within a much smaller radius, e.g., one hundred yards or less. A WLAN, supported by one ore more WLAN APs, may service a premises such as an office complex, a coffee shop, an airport lounge, a home, etc. Wireless terminals may roam within a WLAN service area and/or from WLAN service area to WLAN service area. A WWAN service area may extend for miles and is contemplated to service lower density subscriber areas within rural areas, for example. WPANs typically service communications between wireless devices at a maximum distance of 10 meters. WPAN wireless terminals typically have the ability to establish WPAN communications with any proximate servicing host/peer device.
Typically, a WLAN AP or WWAN AP point supports a number of wireless terminals, each at differing locations within its servicing area. The location of each wireless terminal with respect to the AP may be fixed. Thus, each time that the AP services a particular wireless terminal, a same communication protocol is used and the wireless terminal resides in the same relative position with respect to the AP. Further, based upon similar operations of the wireless terminal from time period to time period, the AP may use similar gain settings, imbalance compensation, and other operations. However, the AP must determine and re-determine these communication characteristics each time that the AP services communications with the wireless device. Determining and enacting these communication characteristics during each servicing consumes processing resources of the AP and also consumes allocated spectrum without any data carrying. Thus, a need exists to reduce or eliminate these wasted processing and spectrum allocation uses.